


Diamond ship one shots

by Bluedwaifu



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: BDSM, Cute, F/F, Light BDSM, One Shot, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Part 2, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sad, Sick Character, Sorry Not Sorry, Vaginal Sex, crack ship, idek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-01-06 02:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 13,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluedwaifu/pseuds/Bluedwaifu
Summary: One shots of the diamondsPosted on wattpad as well @bluedwaifuI will also take requests





	1. bellow - Overworked

Almost done.

She was almost done.

Just these last few reports and Yellow diamond would be able to take a little break before she had to check on her colonies. Only five left.

Four,

Three,

Two,

Finally, the last report. She started working away when another bunch of reports came in. She had completely forgotten she requested these. With a sigh she kept working, these needed to be done. She no longer thought of a break, she didn't need one. After all, gems don't need to sleep.

Yellow was so focused on her work she didn't even notice when Blue walked in. Blue walked over to Yellow's chair and began massaging her shoulders.

"Aah! Blue! You scared the living stars out of me, don't do that"

Blue giggled, the grand Yellow diamond, frightened by a simple touch. This was something no living soul would ever believe.

"Aww Yellow, you're so cute"  
"I'm not cute"  
"There's no point in arguing, you know I'll win this one"

Yellow scoffed at that. She tried to keep her reputation of a strong intimidating diamond, however Blue made that incredibly difficult.

Blue was still massaging Yellow, she didn't want to admit how much she was loving it. It felt so good and relaxing, but she couldn't relax, she had reports to do.

"I'm sorry Blue, I need to finnish these reports"  
"How long have you been working on those? "  
"Umm... a few cycles?"  
"Yellow darling, that's too long, you need to relax a little. Overworking yourself isn't good for you"  
"But I need to finnish the reports, I don't have time to relax"

Blue had enough of this, she waved away the screens and before a protest could escape Yellow, she was sitting on her lap. Her legs were draped over the arm rest while she hooked her arms around Yellow's neck, ensuring that she stays in place.

Yellow would've gotten up but she didn't want Blue to fall, she'd never hear the end of it. She sighed in defeat, looks like she'll be taking that break after all.

Yellow looked deep into Blue's beautiful eyes, how could she ever get anything done with her here? Every time Blue comes in she tries to protest and every time, Blue gets her to relax.

"Blue I need to finnish those "

Blue giggled again, how could Yellow stay mad at that? She has such a cute laugh.

Blue planted a little kiss on Yellow's cheek then nuzzled her nose in the crook of her neck.

"You work too hard dear, you deserve a break"

They sat there for another cycle, just enjoying each others company.

The reports can wait.


	2. Whellow - please my diamond

"What is taking her so long"

White was pacing around her chambers. She had called Yellow to see her. They had important things to discuss, but she was taking way longer than usual.

Impatience got the best of her, luckily Yellow walked in before anything happened.

"Stars Yellow! What took you so long?"  
"My apologies White, I-"  
"I don't want to hear it"

White waved her excuse off. Yellow was getting nervous now, she was intimidated by White and this situation wasn't making her feel better about it. However she could see something in her eyes, a tiny inkling of something she wanted, but White was so good at hiding her emotions it was nearly impossible to tell what that was.

White calmed herself down and looked over at Yellow, a little spark started up in her, she wanted her, she wanted her bad.

"So, White, what did you need to talk about?"  
"Oh, right"

White was the one who was nervous now, she had such a bizzare request for Yellow, she didn't know if she would agree to doing it. She started blushing at the thought. Should she just say never mind and forget about it? No, she wanted this, if she was going to get it, all she had to do was ask.

Yellow on the other hand was baffled. White was blushing, blushing. She was nervous, white was never nervous, yet here she was. Blushing.

"Well, uh, Yellow... I- I want you to do something for me"  
"Of course, whatever you want"

White took a deep breath, this is it, might as well just get it over with.

"Yellow, you're a strong very powerful diamond, much like me, but all this power, and bossing everyone around, is great for you, but for me, stars, after doing it for all these years, it's exsausting. I want someone to do it to me"  
"I'm sorry, what?"

White let out a sigh, she grabbed Yellow's hands and looked deep into her eyes.

"Yellow, I want you to dominate me. Spank me when I misbehave, pull me hair, make me do whatever you want, and give both of us pleasure. Please Yellow, be my diamond"

Yellow couldn't believe what she was hearing. This is the last thing anyone would expect to come out of White's mouth. She thought about it for a second. White, doing whatever she wanted, the thought brought a sudden heat within her.

"Yes, I'll do it"

White could hardly contain herself, she's wanted this for millenia, now she finally got it.

"Oh my stars, thank you! "

Yellow reached over to White, she put a hand on her cheek, then brought it down to her neck, holding it with a little pressure.

"Thank you, what?"  
"Thank you, my diamond"  
"That's much better, now phase off you're clothes and get on you're hands and knees"

This was amazing, Yellow had barely started and she was already loving it. She willingly obliged. With a flash of light, White's clothing was gone and there she stood, exposed, if another gem were to walk in they'd be shattered on the spot. She got down on her hands and knees, just as Yellow had instructed.

Yellow removed her clothes as well, everything accept her boots. She held one boot out toward White and placed her hands on her hips. This power was intoxicating, especially since it was over White.

"Now, lick them. If you behave you'll certainly be rewarded"  
"Yes my diamond"

White kissed and licked Yellow's boots, starting at the toe and making her way up to the knee. She didn't expect this but it was turning her on even more.

"That's a good girl"

Yellow reached down to pull White's head up by her hair to look her right in the face before slamming her tongue deep in her mouth. She easily won dominance and the kiss deepened. White moaned at this and smiled.

"Thank you Yellow, this is amazing already"  
"Did I give you permission to speak?"  
"No, my diamond"  
"Gems that misbehave need to be punished, do you understand?"  
"Yes, my diamond"

Yellow let go of White and headed behind her, slapping her ass. White let out a yelp at the sudden action then proceeded to moan. She did it again, and again, and again. Each time Yellow was granted with the delightful sound of White's moans. After what seemed like 50 spanks, Whites rear had turned a light grey. Yellow admired her work, walking back to White's face and lifting up her chin. She was out of breath and her ass was beginning to sting. It felt so good.

"now do you see what happens when you misbehave?"

"yes, my diamond"

"and you won't do it again?"

"no ma'am"

Yellow smiled, she never would've believed any of this would happen. She couldn't wait to see what else she could get White to do.


	3. Bellow - not today (human au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was a request

This day felt as if it were stretching on forever. I just want to go home and see my wife, Blue, I have something very romantic planned but this traffic might make that difficult. When I finally get home I call out to her, no answer. I call again, still nothing. Maybe she went out? She usually leaves a note when she goes out. Oh stars is she ok? What if someone kidnapped her? What if I never get to see her again? What if she's dead? Stars Blue where are you?

She's not in the living room, the kitchen, or outside. Maybe in the bedroom? Oh stars she's ok. She's just sleeping. Wait, it's too early to be sleeping, she never goes to bed this early. She stirs awake, groaning, yet smiling when she sees me. It warms my heart knowing she's happy to see me, but she doesn't look to well. She's clutching her stomach and there's tissues everywhere.

No, not today, I guess I'll have to plan my romantic evening for some other time. She tells me she's fine, but I know she's sick, Blue needs to be tended to. I'll need soup, cuddles, and warm fuzzy blankets, that always helps her feel better.

I hate seeing her like this, she seems miserable. The soup worked wonders though, she can walk again without doubling over. The tissues are still pilling up but those will be gone soon. This is probably the fastest she's ever gotten better from a sickness this bad.

It's fine we didn't get to have the romantic evening I planned, I do love taking care of Blue, and all this cuddling seems romantic enough for her. We watched her favourite movie too, just to bring up her mood.

This is by far one of the best evenings I've had with my Blue.


	4. Blink - I'll always be here

  
It's so... quiet.

Only the sound is the water accompanies me here.

I miss the old days of Era one, when Pink was still here. She was always so silly, splashing around, playing her cute little games.

Yellow and White didn't love her as much as I did. Pink was my lover before she was..... she ...... it's so horrible I can't even think of it. My tears continued to streak down my face, it seemed as if they never stopped.

"Blue, why are you crying?"  
"What was that? Wait... Pink? Is that you?"  
"Of course it is, silly, who else would it be?"  
"Oh Pink, I've missed you so much"  
"What do you mean? I've been here all along"

I can't believe it! Pink is here! But she seems a little... off. I don't care, I just want my Pink back. I reach out to her and she walks toward me.

"Pink, can I kiss you?"  
"Blue I've told you, you don't have to ask"  
"I know but, you've been gone for so long"  
"Why don't we hug instead, you look like a mess"

She giggled, I'm sure I did. I was crying even more now. She's here, I thought she was gone but now she's here.

"Sure, I'll hug you instead just please don't leave again"  
"Oh Blue, I'm always going to be here, with you"

I reach out and give her a hug, squeezing her tightly. I embrace the hug, I missed her so much.

When I open my eyes she's gone. I'm just sitting here alone, clutching onto myself. She's still gone, and I'm still here. Alone. With all this silence.

I cant take it anymore. I just want my precious Pink back, not this. Why did this have to happen? We used to be happy but now...

I'm just sad.


	5. Whellow - respect your teachers  (human au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a request

Detention, ugh. All I did was call out the teacher on his wrongdoings. Maybe I did kind of talk back, but he was wrong, he needed to know that.

Now I have to go to detention with Ms. White. I've never had a class with her, I've never even seen her before. I'm still pretty new to this school, but I heard rumors she was one of the meanest teachers in this damn place. I believe it. This detention was going to be hell, but maybe I could find a way to get out of it. When I arrive she's already sitting at the desk, gesturing for my detention slip. Shes wearing a nice White blouse and a black pencil skirt. This is the first time I've ever seen her and damn, shes hot. She looks like perfection.

"Talking back to a teacher huh, well this should be fun"  
"Well he was wrong, he said tha-"  
"I don't want to hear your excuses, just sit down"

I sat in the desk closest to her, there's got to be some way I can make her crack. The reasoning didn't work, she wont want to hear anything about it. Maybe I could bribe her, I do have a lot of money, she might report me though and that wont look good for my future. I guess I'll sit here and think of another way.

Shes just sitting there, typing away on her computer, shes very concentrated. She leans toward the screen and I can see her cleavage, I don't know why but I really want to touch her. Ms. White is very attractive yes, but im not going to be one of those girls who trades sex for favours like grades, or getting out of detention. It was just wrong, and gross. Even if I did want to try with Ms. White, she would never allow it.

I cant help but stare at her again, she looks just perfect. Ive been sitting here for about 20 mins now, I'm supposed to stay here for an hour. Im not sure how much longer I can take it, the more I sit here, the more I want to touch her, and give her pleasures, and for her to pleasure me. Maybe I could try, with my hornyness taking over, I might be able to achieve my goal.

"So Ms. White, how has your day been?"  
"There will be no talking during detention"

She tensed up a little at my touch, I proceded to whisper very close to her ear.

"What would you do if I kept talking?"  
"Your time here would extend an extra half hour"  
"Oh, what a pitty for you"

I'm in front of her now, bending over to meet her eye level. She has a very confused expression on her face, she looks really cute when she does that.

"A pity for me? Why would it be a pity for me?"  
"Well you see Ms. White, if I have to stay here an extra half hour, that means you do too"  
"I suppose that would be a pity"  
"What do you say we have some fun with this time stuck together?"  
"Ms. Yellow that is highly inappropriate, I will not tolerate that kind of behavior"

She said that with a bit of an uneasiness. I know she wants me, I want her too. Seems like I'll have to make a move. I'll start with a kiss, well see where that takes us. I place a hand on her cheek, her face is so soft, I bet her lips are too. She resists but leans into the touch. Hell yeah, I'm getting more confidence now. I lean closer and kiss her. She seems shocked at first but accepts it, making it deeper, and more passionate. I bite at her lip, asking for entrance. She grants it and our tongues dance around, fighting for dominance.

I reach up her skirt with my other hand, she moans then pushes me away from her.

"I'm sorry, we cant do this. We could both get in lots of trouble"  
"We'll only get in trouble if we get caught"  
"Anyone could walk in, at anytime, its too risky"  
"That's what makes it even better, what do you say?"

I help her up from her seat, were both standing there. I see her glance down at my lips, I give her a smile.

"Oh fuck it"

She slammed herself into another kiss, this took me by surprise but I'm not one to complain. I spin her around and press her against the desk, attempting to bring my hand up her skirt again. This time she doesn't pull away, she opens her legs wider, granting me easy access. Oh my stars, shes not wearing any underwear. How wonderful. I tease her by just rubbing the outside, avoiding the clit. She moans even more and pulls away from the kiss, catching her breath.

"Please, I'm begging you, please"  
"Anything you want Ms. White"

I circle my thumb around her clit, gently massaging it. She grips onto my hair and moans softly, its such a beautiful sound. I kiss down her jawline and her neck, lightly sucking in some places. Based on the sounds she makes, I found her sweet spot. I insert a finger, she gasps and claws at my back, I didn't expect her to be this sensitive.

I ease her through an orgasm, she practically sings when she does so, and I clean off my fingers.

"mmm, you taste good"

She chuckled. I unbuttoned her shirt and played with her breasts, pinching and sucking her nipples. She steadies herself on the desk, gripping it tightly with a deep moan.

"You really have been a naughty girl haven't you?"  
"I guess I was"

I kissed her chest, making my way back up to her sweet spot. She moaned and her hands traveled down my back, squeezing my ass.

"You need to learn to respect your teachers"

She spanked me, I moaned and leaned closer to her ear whispering,

"Please, do that again"  
"You like when I do that don't you?"  
"Yes, please Ms. White"  
"Sit down"

I did as I was told, we switched so now I was sitting on the desk. Ms. White took off my pants, my underwear as well, and threw them aside. She proceeded to spread my labia, a smile plastered on her face.

"You have a beautiful little pussy"  
"It's all yours for the evening"

She teased me, as I did to her, just rubbing the outside. She stuck in one finger, I nearly jumped. It took me by surprise. I shivered at her touch, she was really good at this. She then licked me from the bottom, stopping at my clit, circling her tongue around it. She was sucking while putting her fingers back in. I was just in bliss, this is some of the best sex I've ever had. Ms. White then replaced her tongue with her fingers and drank up all my juices as a orgasmed.

"mmm, you taste good too"

She sat back down in her chair, I was out of breath, still recovering from that high. I got down from the desk and sat on her lap instead. I cupped her cheeks and gave her a sloppy kiss.

"That was amazing, thank you Ms. White"  
"My pleasure"  
"We should do this again sometime"  
"I would enjoy that, but don't think this will grant you any favours"

Favours? I don't want favours, I just want her. I shook my head, chuckling.

"I don't want any favours"  
"That's good. What time is it?"

She pulled out her phone, a horrified look on her face.

"Shit! We've been here longer than your detention time! We need to fix ourselves up before someone comes in"

I get up off her lap, a little disappointed that I have to go. I grab my pants, fix my hair, and straighten myself up. I see Ms. White is doing the same. I grab my things and head out the door.

"I hope I get to see you again soon"

I wink at her, she blushes and smiles back.

"I would like that very much"


	6. Whink - something just clicked

  
A new diamond was expected to emerge soon. Everyone was ecstatic, especially the other Diamonds.

White has been planning to make a new diamond for eons and now, she finally got the chance. They had just enough materials left for one. They could make more in the future when more planets have been colonized.

White, Yellow, and Blue all stood around where she would be emerging from, all the other gems would watch through the live broadcast. When there was a glow, right where she was expected to come, everyone got super excited.

Suddenly a small pink gem popped out. She fell to the ground when she did. She looked around, getting a sense of her surroundings. Her eyes locked onto a giant white being standing in front of her.

"Oh shes so cute!" squealed Blue, "I cant wait to show her around, I do get to do that, right White?"

White wasn't paying attention. She looked down at Pink, at her fluffy hair, and her gem. it was cut like White's but upside down. White felt a strong connection to this new Pink diamond. Pink was the same, they both stood, staring blank at eachother.

Blue looked over to Yellow, Yellow just shrugged. She reached over and waved her hand in front of White's face.

"Homeworld to White, are you in there?"

"Oh, yes sorry I just, shes beautiful"

White reached over to Pink, helping her off the ground, without losing eye contact. Pink got up, brushed herself off, and blushed a little.

"Hello there little gem, I'm Blue"

"I'm Yellow"

"It's very nice to meet you,and I'm going to take a wild guess and say you're White?"

White was at a loss for words, she was mesmorized at how she seemed to just... click with this new diamond. She nodded, unable to do anything better.

"Well I'm Pink, it's nice to meet you"

Pink reached out her hand, White hesitated but shook it. PInk gave her a goofy smile, she couldn't help but chuckle a little.

Blue and Yellow were shocked, they've never seen White act like this, she didn't do this when they first emerged.

"Um... White? Aren't you going to announce the new diamond?" questioned Yellow.

White snapped out of her little haze.

"Oh, right, thanks Yellow, for reminding me"

White turned to the broadcast, and with the most stable voice she could muster, she announced,

"Gems of Homeworld, I'm pleased to announce we have a new member of the great diamond authority, Pink diamond!"

Even from where the diamonds were standing they could hear all of Homeworld erupting into cheers. White turned to Pink. She looked embarrassed being called out like that, but she looked up at White, her eyes sparkling like stars. She can't believe the first being she saw was the most beautiful one of all.

"Starlight, are you ready to see the rest of Homeworld?"

Pink giggled, "that's such a silly nickname"

White was worried now, she thought she did something wrong. She didn't like this feeling.

"Do you like it?" she asked, with a tone of worry.

"Are you kidding me? I love it!"

White sighed with relief, she looked over to Blue and Yellow, she gave them a nod, signaling them to leave. They headed for the warp, leaving Pink and White alone.

"So, you are going to show me around?"

"Of course"

White was happier than she's ever been, she thinks she loves Pink, and Pink seems to love her too.

THE END

"Aww is that it? I wanted to hear more of the story!"

"Calm down my little gem, their story isn't over yet. White and Pink have many more adventures they go on"

"But grandma!"

"Oh hush, its getting late, which means its bedtime for you mister"

"Hey Grandma willow"

"Yes Steven?"

"Do Pink and White end up together?"

"Of course they do, they both knew they loved one another the moment they locked eyes. It's like what the story says, something just clicked between them"

Willow planted a kiss on Steven's forehead. She shut the lights and headed out the door.

"Goodnight sweetheart"

She headed for her bedroom, sitting on the bed. there was a photo on the nightstand, Willow took hold of it, looking at it lovingly. There were two women, one taller than the other with white hair, the shorter one with light pink hair, both women are laughing.

"I miss you so much Phoebe, my dear pink"


	7. Blite - you're just being difficult

  
The great blue leader sat in her throne, finishing work assigned by White. She was so focused she didn't even notice when White herself walked in. White cleared her throat, grasping Blues attention. She nearly leaped with joy when she saw the giant being standing before her.

"Oh, White! what are you doing here?" questioned Blue. She knew White was always really busy being the leader of Homeworld and all, but she didn't expect to find her in the throne room at this time.

"What, am I not allowed to check in on my favourite diamond?"

Blue giggled, she knew she was White's favourite, she never let her forget. It was just a really silly thing White liked to do, but she enjoyed it none the less.

"You always say that"

"Well its true"

"But really, why are you here?"

"I just wanted to say hi, or maybe, a little more"

White leaned closer to Blue, staring deep into her eyes, their lips almost touching. Blue wanted White, but she thought she might have some fun first and tease her a little. There is rarely a chance to do this to her and Blue wasn't about to let that slip away. She leaned closer towards White. Right when their lips were about to meet, Blue placed a finger onto White, pushing her away.

"I have work to do, you know that. You gave me the work for stars sake"

"Oh come on Blue, its been so long"

"And you can wait a little longer"

White scoffed, she hated not being in control. However, she could see the game blue was playing at, and she wasn't about to let her get away with it. White knew that in the end Blue will give in and they'll get what clearly both of them want. All she had to do was turn the tables, how hard could it be?

"you're just being difficult"

"I need to finish this, unless you want to help me. But I'm sure you're too busy with your own work anyway"

"I wasn't too busy to come and visit you now was I?"

Blue just rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her screen. White came over and started stroking Blues hair, she loved how soft it was. She pushed it aside, revealing Blues sweet spot. Before Blue could realize what White was up to she had sunken her teeth right into the right spot. White kissed, licked, and sucked in all the right places. Blue could hardly hold back her moans.

White paused for a moment, leaving Blue with a very passionate kiss before exiting the room.

"You know where I'll be if you want more"

Blue wanted more, she needed more. She called for her pearl to cancel her plans for the rest of the cycle and gave her the time off as well. She fixed herself up and headed out. Making her way to White's private room.

"Moonlight! I'm so glad you decided to join me"


	8. Pillow - I made it for you

The throne room is quiet today. Usually Pink is here with me, it's strange that she's not here. I wonder where she is. She's probably off breaking Whites rules again.

Surprisingly Pink walks into the room. She's making that goofy face again, the one she does whenever she wants to show me something.

"Hey Yellow, I have a little surprise for you"

"A surprise for me?"

She has her pearl roll in a... statue? It looks to be of Pink and I. It doesn't seem to be of the best quality and its made out of some strange substance.

"Um, what is it?"

"It's a statue of us, I made it for you. Do you like it?"

She blushed when she asked that. She looks quite adorable.

"Pink sweetie, I love it! Did you really make it yourself? You could've asked the Bismuths to do it"

"It makes it more personal when I do it"

"I suppose it does, but what did you make it with? I've never seen anything like that before"

"I found it on earth, its called butter, humans are supposed to eat it but they do other things with it too"

Butter. That's such a weird word. Why would anyone want to call something butter? And humans eat it? What in stars name could those other things they do with it be? It doesn't matter, Pink put time and effort into making this for me so I'll love it and keep it in a good spot where it cant be ruined.

"Well thank you Pink, its very lovely, I'll keep it here in the throne room so everyone can view it and it won't get ruined"

Pink leaped with joy and gave me a hug, nearly knocking me off my chair. I hug her back, she always give the best hugs. When she pulls away I kiss her, it deepens once she realizes what's happening.

"Thank you Yellow, I'm glad you like it"

"Well I love anything you give me"

It was true, I did love everything she gave me. I give her one last hug before I need to check my colonies. She skips away, leaving me here with the statue. It really is nice. She did an outstanding job nailing my facial features.

Stars I love that gem.


	9. Bellow - I can't hold it much longer

  
"Hey my dear Blue, I have a surprise for you"

It was Yellow. She just returned from her reports while I was in the exraction chamber.

"A surprise? I wonder what it could be"

"Well come here and I'll show you"

I hopped out of the pool, walking over to Yellow. She was hiding something behind her back. Whatever she wanted to show me it was small, it could be anything.

"Alright, now will you show me whats behind your back?"

"Phase off the bottom half of your clothes and turn around"

"Why in the world would I need to do that? Just show me what it is"

"Not until you turn around"

Theres no point in arguing, she'll never give in. I phase off the skirt part of my dress and turn around, just as she says. She places her hand on my back and mkes me bend over. She pushes something small into me.

"Yellow! what was that?"

"It's just something new I had made for us, you can put your skirt back on now"

"Wait, that's it?"

"Yep"

"And I have to leave it in there?"

"Would you do it? For me?"

"I'm only doing it to see what it is"

"Thank you my beautiful gem. It'll be fun, I promise"

She plants a kiss on my cheek. I shift around to get the thing in a more comfortable position. It's super weird, usually when we get something new Yellow explains how to use it. I guess she's showing me now. Yellow leaves again for more duties she must attend to. I'm tempted to take it out and examine it, but I'll leave it in there, for Yellow.

~~~~time skip~~~~

This thing has been in me for a while now. I'm not sure what Yellow meant by it'll be fun, its not doing anything, I can hardly feel it now. I decided to search for her, and try asking again. I know shes in the throne room, and I do see her there. She seems so focused on her work, it's something I adore about her.

"Hey Yellow"

"Oh, hi Blue"

"So I was wondering w-"

"What the thing I put in you is? You'll see soon enough Blue"

"But its been quite a while since you put it in there and its not doing anything, not even in the slightest"

"Just trust me, you'll love it, you've always told me you wanted something like this to happen to you, just wait"

The funny thing is, I can't remember what that was. I've asked her to do many things to me, I'm not sure what this thing was supposed to do. I just hope it does it soon.

"Fine, I'll let you return to your work, I love you"

"I love you too"

I knew it was a lost cause, she won't tell me. The possibilities of what it could be are endless. I exit the throne room, gems step to the side and salute. I pay no attention to them, my mind wanders to the thing. What could it possibly be? maybe I will take it out and examine it, if nothing happens soon. But I promised Yellow I wouldn't, I guess I'll-holy stars above it's vibrating. I reflex and clutch my stomach, letting slip a small grunt. It feels so good, and in front of all these gems.

"My diamond! Are you all right?"

"Yes I'm fine, get back to work"

"But my diam-"

"What did I say?"

"Uh, right away my diamond"

Yellow what the fuck. I try to keep myself looking as normal as possible as I get to the nearest room. I end up in Yellow's room. Sitting down on he chair, I pull out my communicator. Yellow answers almost as soon as it starts dialing.

"Hello my beautiful Blue"

"Yellow what the fuck?"

"Well do you like it?"

I did. I love it. It's very hard to stifle the moans, it feels so good.

"I cant believe you did this to me, in front of all those gems"

"You asked for this, many many times"

"I know"

I shift in the seat, trying not to show any sign that I love this, but she makes it so difficult. The way she looks at me just makes me want to melt.

"You seem to be very close to an orgasm there"

Oh stars, she can read me like one of her damn reports.

"That is a possibility, yes"

"Come on Blue, let it all out"

"I- ah, Yellow please"

I can't take it any longer, I do as she says. I let all of it out. I made a mess on yellows chair, woops.

"That's my good girl"

"Yellow turn it off before you overstimulate me, I have an important meeting with my court soon"

"Of course dear"

"Thank you Yellow"

She does turn it off, thank the stars, but it felt so good, I hope she does it again soon. I get up, straighten myself up, and head for the door.

"Aren't you going to take it out?"

"take what out?"

I wink at her, hoping she catches on. Luckily she does, she gives me a smile, and hangs up. A part of me hopes she turns it on again while I'm with my court. I don't know why I want this to happen, if anyone knew it would just be so embarrassing. Maybe it's the rush of trying to hide it.

When I get to the meeting room Yellow is there waiting for me. I didn't expect her to be here, I thought she was still working in the throne room. Oh well, I'm glad she's here.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have work to do?"

"I thought I'd go with you to your meeting with the court "

"Oh how thoughtful"

I give her a quick kiss before we head in. Yellow summons an extra chair for herself while my court enters.

We were deep in discussion about a topic when Yellow turned it on again. It feels so fucking good. I'm trying my best to conceal it from my court, it's very difficult. She turns it up, it's even worse now, and much harder.

Some members of my court expressed concern for me, I guess I'm not hiding it very good. I can feel my climax coming, I won't be able to hide this from everyone. I turn to Yellow, whispering so noone can hear.

"Yellow I don't think I can hide it much longer"

"Do you want me to turn it off?"

"No, I don't, but what if they realize what's happening?"

"Does it really matter? You're their diamond"

My chair is getting wet, and it's flowing down my leg. Maybe I could be silent and muffle my moans? Stars that won't work. I give up, I can't hold it any longer. My back arches as I release. The room fills with the sound of my screams. I don't care about all the gems here anymore, they should be honored to witness this.

As I get past my orgasm Yellow is laughing too much to turn it off. It's overstimulating me, I'm not sure how much I can handle. I slap her arm trying to get her attention, telling her to turn it off. When she does I take a second to catch my breath. That's when I see my court, expressions of confusion and concern on their faces.

I dismiss them, we were done with the meeting anyway. Once everyone is gone I take out the little thing and hand it back to Yellow.

"Next time it's your turn"


	10. Blink - come with me (human au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was a request

Sex.

That's what everyone is talking about nowadays. I've never done it, but all of my friends have. All of them. I'm the only virgin in our friend group, and they tease me about it.

Phoebe, the 17 year old virgin. I'm really not that old but they make it seem that way. I don't know anything about it really. Apparently there's many different positions and fancy toys, I don't know what 'toys' could be used for that, but I guess I'll learn someday.

While we're eating lunch in the cafeteria, the subject of sex comes up once again. What a shocker. Eventually it leads to me, never doing it. Another shocker. I try to ignore them but it's really eating at me. What is it like to have sex? And who would I even do it with?

I scan around the room. There's really noone here that I'd be interested in. I don't like any of them. The only person I do like in that way is Ms Blue, I've fantasized about her many times before. It might just be an embarrassing crush, I didn't even tell my friends about it, but she's the only person I can see myself with. Hehe maybe I could ask her, she is a teacher, she could teach me.

Wait a second. I could ask her right? I mean, Ms Blue is right there, and I do have an embarrassing crush on her, but she's a teacher, that's against the rules.

You know what? Screw it. I'm asking her. And I'm doing it... right now.

"I'll be back in a bit"

"Where are you going?"

"Don't worry about it Pearl, I just need to ask Ms Blue something"

My heart is racing, I can't believe I'm going to do this. What if she says no? Should I just flat out ask her or ease into it? OK, calm down Phoebe, you can do it, just go with the flow and see what happens.

She's not on lunch duty, I know that, but it is her lunch break, which explains why she's in here. It also means she can leave the caf, since she's not technically 'working'.

She's wearing one of her long blue dresses, it's tight and shows off her curves. Unlike my much flatter self. I've never really been 'big upstairs', I've been teased about that too. When I finally find myself standing in front of her I'm not really sure what to say, maybe this was a mistake. I should just go back with my friends.

"Hi Phoebe, is there something you need?"

She has such a beautiful voice, it has the most wonderful irish accent too. I almost melt at her words. Stars, snap out of it Phoebe, you're just standing there, say something!

"Oh sorry, um, no, I-I don't need anything"

I try to get out of there but she grabs my arm, holding me back.

"It seems like you do need something, you can ask me anything Phoebe"

"No no no, it's nothing"

"It doesn't seem like nothing"

Do I really look that nervous? It doesn't matter, I have to ask her now, she thinks something is wrong. I can't let her feel worried about me. Well, here goes nothing.

"Well, Ms Blue, I wanted to ask you something, about um, you know, uh...sex?"

"Sex? Sure, you can ask me"

Ok, now I'm super scared, but she looks relieved so that's good, and she lowered her voice too, that's very considerate. Ok let's just get this over with.

"Well, I-I uh, I've never really... done it before, and I get teased s-sometimes. I was wondering, maybe, of you're ok with it, maybe you could, you know, teach me?"

"Teach you how to have sex?"

"Yeah, well, you are a teacher, and I would want to, with you"

Oh stars this is going very bad. I'm making this awkward and she probably thinks it's inappropriate, she'll call my mom, no no not my mom. She can't know about this. I'd get in so much trouble. This was a horrible idea, why did I think this would work?

She thinks for a moment then leans closer to me, she's getting kind of close to my face, but she goes to my ear and whispers,

"Come with me"

Of course I'm going to follow. I would never disobey her. I wonder where we're going, what if she's taking me somewhere to lecture me on inappropriate behavior in school? She might just want to do it privately so as not to embarrass me in front of everyone in the caf. This is going to be horrible, what have I done?

She leads me into her office and locks the door. Why would she need to lock the door to lecture me? She's closing the blinds too? Strange. I sit in the chair across from her desk. She sits in the one beside me instead of behind the desk. Also strange. I have a feeling this is going to get very personal for me.

"So Phoebe, you want me to teach you about sex"

"Um, yes?"

"What exactly do you want to know about it?"

"Well, everything. I want to know what it's like, maybe you could tell me?"

She scoots closer to me, biting her bottom lip, leaning close to my face again. This time she kisses me! What!? How do I? I've never been kissed before! What do I do? She pulls away, looking down at me. I'm speechless. She just kissed me, and it was my first kiss.

"Why don't I show you?"

She wants to show me? I didn't think I'd get this far. Oh stars oh stars oh stars. I want her to show me, I really want her. I nod, she smiles and kisses me again. This time I lean towards her, hoping that's the right thing to do. Apparently it was, she deepens it, biting at my bottom lip. My mouth slightly opens and she slips her tongue in. I try to somewhat mimic her actions, slipping my tongue into her. I can't help but moan a little, this kiss feels good, if feels right.

She pulls away again, a string of saliva hanging between us. She lingers close to me then starts laughing.

"Was that your first kiss?"

"Um, yeah, was it bad?"

"It wasn't bad for your first one, but you do need some practice"

I awkwardly laugh. I knew I wouldn't be good on my first kiss, but she said it wasn't bad, that makes me feel better.

"You ready to learn?"

"Yes please"

"Ok. If you get uncomfortable with anything let me know, and I'll stop, ok?"

"I doubt I would be uncomfortable with you doing it"

She chuckles, she is very cute. I can't wait for her to get started. She kisses me again but this time goes down my jawline, towards my neck. She sucks on the base of my neck, that action makes me gasp and moan a little, she's driving me wild with it. It feels so fucking good. My panties are ruined, they're soaked, she's really turning me on right now.

She stops sucking for a second, her hands move to my waist. She looks up at me with a longing stare. I'd love her her to just keep going, it felt so good, but I'll let her go at whatever pace she wants. I'd do anything for her.

"That was your sweet spot, you know what that is right?"

"No, I've never heard that term before"

"Oh, well everyone has theirs in a different place. For example, mine is right here"

She points to a place on her collarbone. I take that as a hint and lean forward, a little to quickly for her to react, and kiss right were she pointed. Her breath hitches, I keep going, kissing and sucking, just like she did. I thought I'd move around a little so I'm not just doing it in the same spot, but I always head back there. I assume I'm doing the right things, she is letting out some light moans. I pull away and look at her this time.

"Is that how you do it?"

"Yes it is, you catch on fast don't you?"

"I guess I do"

"Aww, you're so cute"

She leans forward, I can see a clear view of her cleavage. She is so... big. I love it. I don't have big curves like her, I have some hip action but I'm only an A cup. That's very small compared to her.

"Do you like them?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"My boobs, you're staring at them"

My face feels hot, I didn't realize I was staring. They look so nice though. I freeze, unsure of what to say. I was about to respond when she pulled down the top of her dress, revealing her bra. It was simple and black. She unhook the clasps, letting them loose. They look beautiful, especially since they're hers. I think I might be staring again.

She grabs my hand and places it on her, guiding it around. She feels so soft and warm. I reach up my other hand to grasp the other one. She let's me play around with them a bit. I squeeze and massage them, testing what seems to feel good for her. My thumb rubs across her nipple, causing her to lean a little closer.

I can't believe this is acually happening right now. I'm not dreaming right? I hope I'm not dreaming. If I am, I never want to wake up.

"Why don't you give them a taste?"

"A what now?"

"Go on, put it in your mouth, I'm trying to teach you here, and this is what feels really good for me"

"Oh of course, like what I did on your sweet spot?"

"Yes just like that"

Ok, I could do that. I did just do it right? Only this is on a different spot. A more private spot. Come on Phoebe you can do this, you can please her, you were just doing it, and she's asking you to do it, what's the hold up?

Here we go then. I kiss her chest first, then make my way down. I keep massaging her while I do this, she sounds like she really likes it. I must be doing it right if she's making noises like that. I suck on her nipple too, since her reaction with my thumb was more positive. She appears to agree with my thinking. She moans lightly, and grasps my hair.

"Oh yes, that's very nice, I didn't even teach you that"

"I kinda guessed you'd like it"

"You're doing wonderful sweetie, but now it's time to teach you the more difficult things, more intimate things. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes please, you're the only person I want in this world please"

She nods. I'm acually doing this, this is really happening. She gets down on her knees in front of me, hooking her fingers around my pant loop and slowly pulling it down.

"This here, what I'm doing, is teasing. I go slowly to build suspense for what I'm about to do to you. It should be turning you on, it is right?"

"Yes it is, it's really working"

She smiles, and finally pulls off the rest of my pants. She leaves on my panties though, I'm so tempted to just rip them off. I want to feel her so bad.

"Oh my, you're super wet, I can see a stain here already. You really do want this"

"Well of course I do. I wouldn't ask you if I didn't want it. Can you just do it soon please, I feel a need for friction"

"Aww smart girl you are, that will come soon, I'm still teaching you remember? I'm going to show you the clit now. It's a big jumble of nerves that gives you all the good feelings."

She takes off my panties. I feel exposed now, the air is kind of cold, but it feels good. She massages up my stomach, lifting up my shirt in the process and taking it off. She leans in close between my legs and brings her hands back down. She places her finger on me and circles it around.

I feel a rush of pleasure surge through me, I arch my back and moan a little too loud, I try to stifle it but it feels so damn good. Ms Blue places her free hand over my mouth, still rubbing me with the other.

"you need to be more quiet young lady, you'll get us caught"

"I'm sorry, it feels so good"

"good, that means I'm doing it right, are you ready to take it to the next level?"

"yes, yes please, I'll do anything please"

She spreads my legs as far as they go, and brings her hand back down from my mouth. she looks up at me and grins before dragging her tongue from the bottom of me all the way back to my clit, circling around it and giving me more of that delightful feeling.

"ok, I want you to pay close attention to what I'm going to do alright? When I'm done, or when you're done, you are going to try it out on me. understand?"

I nod. It's all I'm able to do. I'm so wet and horny, I just want her to hurry up and get started. She finally does. She first kisses my inner thigh, littering them all the way up to my centre. Oh man it sends a shiver down my spine when she does that. this feel so fucking amazing, I cant believe I haven't done this before, I haven't even kissed anyone before this, I was really missing out. She's using her fingers too, and putting them inside. She starts slowly, licking and sucking while fingering too, I sure hope I can handle this.

It doesn't take too long for me to reach my peak, I may have moved a little to much, but Ms Blue held me down so she could bring me over the top. It felt amazing, like everything was just building up inside of me and finally burst right out. I'm out of breath and speechless, words cant describe how amazing that was.

"how do you feel sweetie? are all of your tensions relieved?"

"I feel amazing Ms Blue! I had no idea it could feel that good, but not all my needs are satisfied"

"oh, I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you with everything"

"hey, don't be like that, the only thing you have to do now is enjoy me trying to do what you did"

"what?"

"its your turn now, isn't it?"

I give her a wink and move her over so she's sitting in her chair and I'm down on my knees. I slowly start to lift up her dress when the bell rings. Shit. My heart drops, I was really looking forward to this, especially after what I just experienced. I look up at Ms Blue again, she seems sad, she wanted this too, I can tell.

"I'm so sorry Ms Blue, I really need to go to class"

"yes, I need to as well"

I get up and get dressed fast. I was just about to leave when Ms Blue stopped me. She gave me a kiss, this took me by surprise, but I happily kissed back.

"you know, you are my favourite student"

"really?"

"yes of course, why else would I let you touch my boobs? Anyway, why don't you come home with me sometime and we can pick up where we left off?"

"that sounds great, I'll let you know later then, when I'm available"

"perfect"

I peck her on the cheek and wave goodbye as I leave, heading for my next class. This is the best day ever, and finally, I'm not a virgin anymore.


	11. Bellow - I miss you

Yellow was sitting on her throne, she was avoiding Blue. After everything that happened with Pink and Steven, she felt horrible. She tried to poof Blue. She hurt her. Yellow couldn't bring herself to face her after that.

When Blue called Yellow on the comunicator she ignored it. She knew Blue would be mad at her after that and she couldn't deal with that.

However her pearl alerted her that Blue would be coming to see Yellow. She panicked, she didn't want to face Blue, so she went to one of her colonies, a quiet one that still had some of the organic life on it since the changes Steven insisted on.

She's been going here alot lately, since Blue seemed to be everywhere. There was a forest like area with water and trees, not trees like on earth, but still equally as beautiful. Yellow dipped her feet in the water, it was cold but she was used to it. This pond reminded her of Blue's pool back on homeworld. The thought brought a tear to her eye, she missed Blue, she missed seeing her, but she hurt her.

Yellow just couldn't forgive herself.

Meanwhile, Blue missed Yellow as well. She had no idea why she could never seem to talk to her anymore. Everyone she tried, Yellow disappeared. It wasn't like this before, even after they thought Pink was shattered, Yellow was always there to comfort her. Now she's never around.

Blue tried calling Yellow but she didn't pick up. She was getting very frustrated now, she just wanted to talk to her best friend, she missed her. She decided to confront Yellow about all this but when she got to the throne room Yellow wasn't there.

Blue had enough of this. After searching for a while she found a place where Yellow could possibly be. An unfinished colony. It was beautiful and the organic life was just marvelous but she didn't think Yellow would be here. It was the only place left where she could be though, so she went to search anyway.

Blue wandered around, aimlessly searching. She stumbled upon a pond in the middle of some trees. The water looked beautiful, she would have loved to stay and admire it but she needed to find Yellow. She quickly scanned the area, looking for any hint of her.

Blue saw Yellow on the other side of the pond with her feet in the water. She was about to call out to her when she noticed Yellow was crying. Yellow never cries. The only time Blue saw Yellow cry was after their fight on the bridge, every other time was just Blue's powers.

She headed towards Yellow, not realizing how quiet she was until Yellow noticed her and nearly fell into the pond.

"Blue! Wh-what are you doing here?"

Yellow was trying to quickly rub away her tears, she didn't want Blue to know she was just crying but it was difficult to hide.

"I've been looking everywhere for you, are you ok?"

"Yes im fine"

"Are you sure? Cause I saw you crying just now"

"Crying? What? I wasn't crying"

"Yellow, please, tell me what's wrong. Why have you been avoiding me? I miss you"

This broke Yellow, she missed her too, but she didn't want to hurt her again, she could feel the tears threatening to fall once more. She tried to escape but Blue grabbed hold of her arm, and she had a strong grip. Yellow didn't fight out of it like she normally would, she was too scared she'd hurt Blue again.

"Yellow, please, just tell me what's wrong, we can figure it out together, just like we used to"

"Blue, let me go"

That's when Blue realized, Yellow wasn't fighting out of this. Is she trying not to hurt me? Why isn't she fighting back like she usually would?

"It's our fight on the bridge, isn't it? Is that why you've been avoiding me? You're scared you'll hurt me again?"

Yellow felt the tears begin to fall again, there was no stopping them, she could only look at Blue. The worry on her face freezing her in place. Blue hugged Yellow, squeezing her tight, she loved how warm she was, and strong too, she loved everything about her.

"It's ok Yellow, I understand why you did it and I forgive you"

"But I hurt you, I tried to poof you, how am I supposed to live with myself after that?"

"It's ok Yellow, you don't have to be afraid of hurting me, but I want to help you, you need to forgive yourself"

Yellow was hesitant but hugged Blue back, feeling better already. It may take her a while to get through this but at least Blue was there, helping her, every step of the way.


	12. Bellow - a gut feeling

  
"She's so strong, but so weak when it comes to Blue"

Those words, they've been going through my head since the moment she said them. I love Yellow, I really do, but does she love me back? I've been trying to figure that out for eons but I was too scared to ask. Yellow seems to be acting like she didn't hear it, which makes me wonder. Is she weak around me?

White said it though, so it must be true. When I see Yellow she avoids eye contact, and she looks a little scared, that could be an indicator, right? Maybe I should just ask her, it's the only way to find out.

I head to her chambers, I know she's there, her pearl is standing outside, but I'm still hesitant to enter. When I do she's pacing by the window and looks up when she hears me come in. I muster up all the courage I had in me and ask.

Yellow froze, she was studdering her answer. To be honest, she looks cute when she does this. Yellow tried to be intimadating but she's just too damn adorable.

My heart is racing, she still hasn't answered me directly, just spitting utter nonsense to get out of it. Could she really love me too? My gut tells me I should place my hand on her cheek, so I follow it. Her face is so soft, she sighs and leans into my hand before placing her own hand over it.

I tell her how I feel, I became a fountain of words, they just kept spilling out and there was not much I could do to stop it. When I finnished Yellow grasped my waist and pulled me into a kiss.

I was shocked, this was certainly not what I expected. My hand still lay on her face while the other trails up and down her chest. She holds me even closer and deepens the kiss while she lightly tugs on my hair. When we separate I find myself leaning closer, wanting more.

Yellow smiled one of her big goofy smiles, I couldn't help but chuckle. I'm not scared around her anymore, like I used to be. We spend much more time together as well. White noticed and teased us about it, typical, but we kind of enjoyed it. I'm so glad I finally get to be with her.


	13. blite - will you just stay still (human au)

**Blue: **White, stop it

**White: **What? I'm bored!

**Blue: **I can't paint a good picture of you if you keep moving

**White: **Whatever, I didn't ask to be painted

**Blue: **But you did ask to be my model when we first started dating, so shut up, and stop moving

**White: **Ok ok fine

*silence*

**Blue: **Will you just stay still!

**White:** I'm tired Blue, are you almost done?

**Blue: **You can't rush perfection, but yes, I'm almost done

**White: **Finally!

**Blue: **Next time, you can use me as a model so you can see how annoying it is when you move

**White: **Blue I could never, I'm not nearly as good at art as you are

**Blue: **Hah, flatterer. There, I'm done, you can move now. Come and take a look

**White: **Oh my stars.... Blue, this is beautiful

**Blue: **Of course it's beautiful, it's a picture of you

**White: **We should put this where everyone can see

**Blue: **Yeah ok, but first, can I get a kiss?

**White: **Of course you can


	14. bellite - I hope she likes us (human au)

White and Yellow had been together for almost two years now. They had met in highschool, became friends, started dating soon after, and both found an interest for buisness, so getting into the same college wasn't a problem, it wasn't even planned, but well there was no complaints.

During their time at the college they didn't make many friends. They prefered it to be just the two of them. However, that didn't last very long. White had met someone named Blue, they had talked as they studied in the library, then White decided to invite her over to meet Yellow.

A few days later, Blue arrived at White and Yellow's dorm for dinner. They ate, chatted, and got to know each other. Soon afterwards, Yellow had pulled White aside for a little talk.

"White, where did you find this girl? She's so... carefree, yet practical"

"In the library, I was studying and she sat next to me, isn't it crazy? I hope she likes us, I think she might actually be a great friend to have."

Yellow agreed, then they made their way back to the dinner table.

"Thanks for being patient with us. Would you care for some dessert?"

"Maybe next time White, I better get going. I hope I get to see you guys again soon"

Everyone bid their farewells and Blue left. When she left, Yellow and White both were wishing she'd come back soon. They really liked this new girl. They stood together at the door, then looked at one another.

"Should we invite her back again? Maybe....... tomorrow?"

"You know what? That doesnt sound so bad"

White pulled out her phone and sent a quick text over to Blue asking about tomorrow.

"Oh, she responded! And... she can't come tomorrow"

Her face fell to a frown, as did Yellow's. Then White's phone pinged, it was Blue, White opened it and her face immediatly lit up again.

"Wait, she can come overmorrow instead!"

White and Yellow leaped with joy, they were going to enjoy as much time as possible with Blue, they found they were yearning to see her again, perhaps this is the beginning of a new kind of love story. 


	15. bellite - make me

It had been a long cycle here on Homeworld. Blue was just finishing up the last of her work before she would head to rest in her chambers. She was just about to leave, when a message popped up. It was from White;

_Blue,_

_Come see Yellow and I in my chambers, we have a little surprise for you_

_~ White_

Blue didn't understand why White still wrote messages as if they were letters. It's been thousands upon thousands of years since gem kind had developed the technology to communicate without the trouble of waiting for a letter to arrive. It was rather cute though, blue did like to admit that, especially since White hated being called cute.

She wouldn't be one to keep those two waiting, it would really be horrible for everyone if any gem had the audacity to even try. Blue would not be that gem. She headed down the corridors, all the way to White's chambers. When she entered, White and Yellow were whispering to each other on the bed, that was until Blue made herself known.

"Hi White, Yellow, what's the surprise?"

Blue loved surprises, it was one of the only things that caused her to be a little unprofessional, she just couldn't help it. So she closed the door behind her and smiled as stars glowed in her eyes.

White slowly walked up to her while dramatically swaying her hips. Yellow was doing something in the back, but Blue couldn't see what it was, she was focused on White as she waited patiently for her to tell her what the surprise was. White leaned in close to Blue's ear and whispered, "We got you a new toy to test out". She pulled away and seductively smiled.

Blue was more excited than before. This was a regular thing that happened, not too often, but sometimes, whenever White had an idea for a new toy, she would have Blue and Yellow come over to test it. Blue assumed this time, Yellow helped her out with the idea. This was one of her favourite activities, feeling the pleasure from these new toys was always a fun adventure, this time Blue's curiosity peaked. they've been doing this for eons, she thought White would've ran out of ideas by now.

She won't complain though, she returned a smile to White and looked to Yellow.

"Well tell me, what is it this time? Will it vibrate? Is it big? Or maybe small? How will it work? And where is it?"

Blue scanned around the room, but no new toy was in sight.

"Be patient moonlight, we were just about to show you. However, you should know the drill by now"

White glared at Blue, then Blue remembered, she had to strip down first if she wanted to see what it was, so she phased off her clothes and stood waiting as patient as she could be. Then, a rope dropped from the ceiling. It dangled there, just long enough to reach down to Blue's chest. She stared at it and cocked her head as a frown grew.

"It's just a rope, how will this be a fun toy?", she looked to White, who looked to Yellow. Yellow smirked and motioned for Blue to come closer.

"It's simple, all were going to do is tie your hands together, then we'll raise the rope higher, so they're trapped together in the air", she said, while doing some actions to demonstrate.

"It'll be fun, trust me. We've tried so many different things, but being tied up is something we haven't tried yet. It's simple, yet it could possibly produce great pleasure. Would you like to try it out then?"

Blue was in a mischievous mood at the moment, she giggled, crossed her arms, and turned away, "Make me". She stuck out her tongue and giggled again. White raised a brow and looked at yellow.

"Well Blue, if you're going to act like that, then you're definitely in for it"


	16. Bellow - not today 2 (human au)

I was sick about a week ago, it wasn't much fun, but Yellow helped a lot. She took care of me, and I'm already feeling great again. 

She took me out for dinner, one of our favourite restaurants actually, the first one we ever went on a date to. Everything was going so well, she was so romantic, and silly, just like always. She even told the staff it was my birthday, just so we would get free cake. 

It was like we were back then, young, in love, not knowing what the future would bring. Even now we still don't know, maybe we'll have kids, or move to our dreams house, who knows. One thing for sure we didn't see coming, was Yellow needing me to pull over. She threw up on the side of the road, luckily nothing got on the car, but she still doesn't seem well. 

Perhaps it was the food, she tried something new today, it was their specialty of the day. It appears that specialty isn't sitting so well. 

On the plus side, now it's my turn, Yellow hates it when someone takes care of her, she feels like a baby when that happens, but I don't care. She's sick and I'm taking care of her, no matter what she says. 

Just as I thought, she didn't want me to do it, but after throwing up a few more times she finally gave in. She looks so cute when she's grumpy. I don't want this to end, but I also don't want to see her this sick anymore. 

Luckily it was gone the next day, not completely, but enough for her to deny my babying. Jokes on her, I have quite a few tricks up my sleeve. Just a little pouty face, and some tears (I've gotten pretty good at fake crying over the years), then boom, she'll let me do it again. 

I know she likes it, she just doesn't like how it gives her the complete opposite picture she wants to be seen as. 

It doesn't matter, my Yellow isn't sick anymore, that's what I really care about. 


	17. Bellow - you'll have to take mine (human au)

"Hey Blue, can I have a some gum?"

Yellow walked into the kitchen where Blue was standing, she had just popped a piece of gum in her mouth.

"Sorry, I just took the last one"

She smiled and tried to look innocent, she did in fact try to sneak it, this was Yellow's favourite flavour. She went to walk away when Yellow took her by the waist and pulled her close.

"I saw what you tried to do there, you were trying to be sneaky again, weren't you?"

"Perhaps, you'll never know, if you really want gum that bad, you'll have to take mine. Good luck doing that though"

Yellow brought Blue even closer, then kissed her, deeply. Blue was shocked by the unexpected action and went almost completely numb from the pleasure of the kiss. Yellow then pulled away, now with the gum in her mouth.

"Thanks sweetie"

She smiled and walked away.

"oh you little-"


	18. Blink - come with me 2 (human au)

It's been a few days since, well, the most amazing thing happened to me. I lost my virginity! And the best part, Ms Blue took it.

I still can't believe that even happened, and she wanted more. I've been trying to find time to go over and see her, but my mom is very strict with her schedule, the only free day I have is tomorrow, since it's a Friday, hopefully that works with Ms Blue as well.

I knock on the door of Ms Blue's office, she's in there grading papers.

"Hello Phoebe, what brings you here? "

"I just wanted to say I have time tomorrow, if you're free"

I walked in and closed the door behind me, this seemed like a conversation others shouldn't overhear. Ms Blue smiled and nodded.

"That works perfectly for me, meet me here after school and we can head to my place"

"Sounds great, I have to get to lunch, see you later Ms Blue"

"Phoebe, please, call me Beth, I do believe we're on a first name basis now"

Wait _what? She wants me to call her Beth? Even at school? _This is definitely surprising. So much is happening, I can't believe it.

"Oh, ok, see ya Ms Bl- Beth, see ya Beth"

That was embarrassing, good thing I got out if there quickly, I didn't have to see her reaction to that, whatever that was. It's lunch time, I still haven't told my friends what happened, they would ask so many questions, and I shouldn't be telling them that I'm having sex with a teacher. I'll just leave it be, I can take the teasing now, now that it's not true anymore, I don't care.

I'm just excited, so excited that I could hardly sleep. All I can picture is her moans, they were small, but so beautiful. Maybe I can make her do that more, as long as she's pleased, that's all that matters.

When the time came, I knocked on her office door again.

"Hello Phoebe, are you ready? "

"As ready as I'll ever be"

"And you're sure you want to do this? "

Of course I was, this is all I've ever wanted, her pleasure.

"Yep, definitely"

Ms Blue, or, Beth smiled and sighed. That seemed like relief, this is so weird, I didn't think she'd actually want to do this. She walked me out of the building and to her car. It was a small car, and blue. Ha, funny, like her name. I wonder if blue is her favourite colour.

On the ride there, she placed a hand on my leg and smiled again. I love her smile, it suits her well. Her house is cute too, it's like a cute little town house, perfect for one person to live in.

I do believe now her favourite colour is definitely blue, almost all her decorations are blue. Mats, picture frames, fake plants, like, almost everything.

"You have a very lovely house, and I see you like blue a lot, it's just like your name"

"Nah, I don't like it that much, people just gift me blue things since my last name is blue, and there's no point in getting rid of gifts"

She took my hand and led me to the bedroom before I could react, then she layed down and gestured for me to join her. _Holy stars I can't believe this is actually happening. I'm laying in bed next to her, and just the way she's looking at me, it's as if she's silently trying to get me to do something. _Maybe, what if I just-.

I'm on top of her now, that was easy, I just rolled over, and got in my hands and knees, she does look very cute laying under me like this. She chuckles, and strokes my cheek.

"Are you ready now? You can start if you'd like, I've been waiting for this for a while"

I smiled and kissed her, hopefully I did it better this time, I didn't exactly have anyone to practice on. I then moved down and took off her dress, then her panties, now she was completely exposed. I can't help but stare, every part of her is just so gorgeous, I can't believe I'm seeing this.

"Phoebe, sweetie, you're staring again. You know you can just, touch me, right? I already gave you permission, please, I need you to touch me"

Oh... My.... Gosh. She needs me to touch her? As in, she's really horny, and she needs me? This brought a huge smile to my face, I stop my admiring for now, and I bend down a little so I'm more in between her thighs.

"Whatever you say, Ms Blue"

She rolled her eyes, cute. I can see she's really wet, she told me I was wet before, and I think I'm getting wet again. I'm feeling slightly nervous now, what if I don't do it right? I took a deep breath, on the exhale Ms Blue shivered a bit, I guess I accidentally blew some cold air on her.

"Stars Phoebe, I didn't teach you that trick, where did you learn to do that?"

Well now I'm confused, I didn't know that was a trick, I was just nervous.

"I guess it just... Came naturally"

Ms Blue smiled, then moved closer.

"Can you start now then? Please, I can't take this any longer, you're going way too slow"

Oh right, I am going slow. Here we go then, it's now or never. I place a finger on her, where she touched me, at least where I think she touched me. I'm pretty sure it was the same spot, she just moaned again. It was louder than her other ones from the other day, maybe she not holding back.

I'll just keep going then, and try to do it the same way as her. I use my tongue, fingers, whatever to mimic her earlier actions. I do think I'm doing it right, she's making a lot of noise, and she's moving a lot too. Not as much as me, but still a lot.

_I can't believe this, she tastes so good, and her moans, I've never heard anything like it. This is truely amazing_. She's also been reassuring me that I'm doing good. She's been saying things like "yes! Right there! Don't stop! Oh stars, you're such a good girl, keep going! Faster! ".

Eventually she finishes, and I taste something else coming out of her, it's also really good, I thought it'd be best to clean it up, and she said I could just lick it up, so here I am, licking it up. From her, and my fingers, but I couldn't get any of what was on the bed.

" Thank you Phoebe, that was so good. You're a really fast learner "

"Well, I had the best teacher"

She shook her head and sat up, then started removing my clothes. I had forgotten I even had them on.

"There, now come here"

She layed back down, then got under the covers. I guess I'll just climb in next to her, naked, this is crazy. We're just cuddling now, with our bare skin touching, this also feels so good.

This is the best day I've ever had, maybe Beth and I can do more things, more than just sex. I'd like to take her out sometime, like a date, or we could just hang out. I don't know, I just want to spend more time with her, maybe even have more days like this one.


	19. Whink - have I seen you before? (Human au)

Whitney had spent the whole day working, she was tired from all the stress. She even spent some overtime working. On her way home she stopped at the bar, she surely could use a drink or two. She sat in one of the sticky barstools, not caring anymore about her outfit getting dirty. She ordered some tequila and drank the whole thing in one go, then ordered another.

"Rough night?", it was a girl, with curly pink hair, and rosy cheeks. She had much more colour in her features than Whitney, who had albinism. As a matter of fact, she looked much too young to be in a bar.

"Sure is. Aren't you a little young to be in here?", Whitney looked the girl up and down, she seemed almost opposite to herself, and a little familiar. So cheerful, full of life, energy, even in her eyes you could see her soul wasn't dead yet, it hadn't faced the harsh reality of living.

The girl rolled her eyes, "I get that all the time, I'm actually 25, it's perfectly legal for me to be here. I'm Paula by the-"

"Have I seen you before?", Whitney could care less about being rude at the moment, she couldn't shake the feeling of Paula being so familiar.

"What? Oh, yes. I work for you, in the marketing department". Whitney was hit with the realization. She remembered this girl now, she's the one who brought cupcakes to her first interview. 

"Why are you even talking to your boss outside of work?"

"You seemed stressed, plus you drank that tequila like it was water. I just wanted to make sure you were doing alright", Whitney took another drink, now that she was getting more than just tipsy, she stood up, took Paula's hand, and dragged her away. Everything after that was blank, Whitney was too drunk to remember what happened next.

She woke up in a strange bed with a horrible headache. She was in some oversized clothes, and most of what was around her was pink. She saw a glass of water next to the bed, and some Advil. she took it, and tried to stand up, then the girl from last night walked into the room with a wet towel.

"I wouldn't try that, not yet, you just woke up, and you were very drunk. Take it easy for a second." She got Whitney to sit back down then placed the towel on her forehead, to help with the headache.

"Where am I? And what happened? Why is everything so pink?" she looked around the room, then lied back down with the towel.

"Well, last night when I saw you at the bar you had already drank quite a bit, then you dragged me out to the dance floor and we danced for a bit. Eventually it got harder and harder for you to stay standing. I had already decided to skip drinking and only have water before this, and I suppose it was a good thing. I have no idea where you live, so I couldn't call a taxi for you. I brought you here instead, in your car, it's in the driveway. Also, pink in just my favourite colour."

Whitney took a second to process, then remembered she wasn't in the same clothes as yesterday. She felt a slight panic, "did we, you know, did we have sex?"

Paula shook her head, "when we got here you started undressing before I could even close the door, your dress looked very dirty anyway, I washed it for you, and put you in that instead. You didn't fit any of my other clothes. You should rest some more, you drank a lot. I'll go make some breakfast. OH, and before you ask, I slept on the couch."

Paula left the room with a smile, leaving Whitney baffled. She had no idea such a nice girl worked for her, and she was grateful to have run into her last night, only god knows where she would be right now if that didn't happen. 

She made a mental note to check out the work she's been doing for the company, if she's any good, Whitney can see a good promotion for her in the near future.


End file.
